The Sun Always Shines on TV
by Ikezu
Summary: Bunch of drabbles about character's thoughts. No plot whatsoever, it just popped in our heads out of nowhere. Read inside for more. REVISED


**DISCLAIMER: ****We own nothing. Wait... OUR CLOTHES!!**

This story has no plot. This is only a collection of drabbles with the thoughts of characters from Mai HiME after the Carnival, and how their life is.

It mostly tells the story of the anime itself, but it contains some stuff before and after it, and their true thoughts in between.

Also, many parts of the drabbles that fit into the story are PURELY MADE UP! Don't flame us for it 'k? ;)

Enjoy!

--

Hey, I'm Homura Nagi.

I wonder when this Carnival thing started... I was created by the Obsidian Lord in order to continuously test the HiMEs... Till I saw her, that is.

300 years ago, I came across such a goddess... Who is she, you ask...? Isn't it obvious? I fell in love with her, and helped her killing all the other HiMEs in order for her to survive... But she broke my heart. She used me as means of getting close to that man. I couldn't fight against him for her though, she was head over heels for him.

For that, I started to seek for revenge, till this very day.

He disappeared a while later, maybe because after all another HiME survived and killed his current host. My love's heart was broken. Since she had already been made his, she remained in that youthful state of hers for eternity, yet as calm and serene as ever.

I decided to help her once again, despite my permanent scars. She deserved it, her beautiful gaze was seeking for such help. We waited another 300 years for the Carnival to come.

She soon discovered she didn't have her powers anymore. My lavender haired beauty was losing hope, but I found out that one of her maids was a HiME. She deeply thanked me, saying that she owed me her life. I couldn't be happier.

But that bitch... She already knew what there was to know about the HiMEs and their respective powers... And her Child's power was none other than to take upon the human form.

She kidnapped her, and made an exact copy, using the same wheelchair she used ever since the Obsidian Lord's death... Even I couldn't tell the difference.

I started obeying her, testing the HiMEs and such. I always wondered what she had in mind, but when I was about to ask about it she would always shut me up with those words that always get me weak.

That maid was always by her side, taking her everywhere. So, anything I was to tell to Mashiro, I was to tell to Fumi. Very, very well played. When I first told them that a new HiME was coming, by the name of Tokiha Mai, they showed no shock whatsoever. When I told them that her Child was Kagutsuchi, Fumi was utterly shocked. Mashiro showed no emotion, of which I thought of as weird, since even to her it should have some internal impact. None to register though.

I started to understand that something was wrong, so I decided to act as a referee in between HiME fights. Sometimes I sent Orphans for them to train, otherwise I just kept on watching. This was, though, till a new kind of Orphans showed up. That meant that he was back. My resolve that time? Protect the HiMEs.

I do remember, not long ago, that crazy karaoke party with the 'HiME Rangers'... That night, I discovered where Mashiro was. And to get her, I needed to make the HiMEs kill one another.

And that's exactly what I did!

I appeared before the happy team, and told them about their destiny with a malicious smirk spread across my face. They were scared, terrified. But yes, it worked! None other than Tokiha Mai survived it all, and I guided her to that son of a bitch. I was flabbergasted though as I realized that he was not only Kanzaki Reito, but that he was totally into Mai. **SCORE!**

Miyu followed us though. That crazy robot managed to do what I wanted to do, that thing being to free Mashiro from her crystal prison. Also, I saw Fumi completely petrified and by Reito's side. That means that, even though Mashiro was used by her, she continued loyal, and attempted something against him. She came to her senses, perhaps.

With him destroyed, Mashiro and I had our souls free. Now we would age and act like normal teenagers, I guess. I gave my book to Fumi, entitled 'Fuka Academy', so she would write the school's happy days in it and treasure it forever. She did so, and I'm eternally grateful for it. My love and I decided to come back to 'where we belong', although we pretty much don't know where it is.

I'm lying down in a bed of a hotel room, watching TV. The rain pours heavily outside, as it does in my heart.

Yesterday, I declared myself to her over dinner. She told me her heart belonged to the Obsidian Lord and no one else, and she was deeply sorry she couldn't correspond my feelings, although, she didn't mind having me as a friend.

Heh, a friend...

...Not bad enough. I prefer that: at least we'll be forever close to one another, till the end of our days.

Yes, the rain is pouring heavily outside and in my heart, as I watch this random show on TV. It's sunny out there...

...I guess the sun never does really shine anywhere we know, but on TV, where nothing ain't real...

--

Aw, poor Nagi. Who'd have known that he had feelings? xD

This is the first of many chapters, and we repeatedly punch ourselves for not posting the Neuro story first.

Just don't forget to review plz!


End file.
